


When You're Here

by Oneshots_by_Reena (Reena_fanlife)



Category: Joeck - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Joeck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena_fanlife/pseuds/Oneshots_by_Reena
Summary: Prompt: Jack and Joe are in a public place that gets really busy resulting in a panicky, claustrophobic Jack so Joe has to calm him down? Love your writing!Kind regards,ReenaTumblr: buttercream-maynardAO3: Oneshots_by_ReenaWattpad: Oneshots-by-Reena





	

The moment another group of students arrived Joe had noticed Jack’s eyes widen. He’s fine at parties, normally, but it seemed that uni students struggled to understand the concept of personal space at a house party after a few poorly mixed cocktails. And Jack had never been too good with crowds; his claustrophobia always putting him on edge.

‘Babe, you alright?’, Joe said smiling to him. He took hold of his boyfriend’s already clammy hand and stared into his eyes. If Joe was drunk he could’ve sworn they were magical, the way they twinkled every time the light caught them.

‘We can leave if you need to. I don’t mind, honest.’, he prompted, concerned in the way Jack’s eyes were darting around. 

‘No, I'm fine Joe’, Jack replied, too fast for Joe’s liking. ‘Just a few students, nothing I can’t handle’. He smiled, best he could, but Joe wasn’t entirely convinced. He knew that Jack had always played down his anxiety but hoped that he would let him know if things ever got too much. Regardless, Joe was going to be keeping a close eye on his boyfriend.

‘Well then, let’s dance’. Joe pulled him away from the incoming crowd to a more open spot on the dance floor. Jack was soon in fits of laughter watching him pull the funniest of moves, Joe couldn’t imagine his life without that laughter. 

‘I’m not drunk enough!’, Jack suddenly announced, giggling over the pounding music. He pulled Joe towards him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. ‘And neither are you!’ he laughed easily into Joe’s ear with one hand caressing the back of his neck gently. 

‘Oh is that so Mr Maynard’, Joe replied teasing his younger lover with his lips. They continued flirting like that, lost in their own world, giggling at each other.

‘Will you give me this dance young Sir?’, Joe held his arm out, doing his impression of Mr Darcy. Jack lovingly pushed him away crossing his arms in front of him, ‘Nope. You don’t get to dance with me until you get us a drink.’ ‘You’re such a tease’, Joe gushed at him. Even after being together for years they still flirted like they had just met. 

‘I’ll be be back in a minute’ Joe mumbled as he walked away looking for the party’s source of alcohol. Unaware of those around him Jack begin to check his phone as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

Before he knew it, there was a crowd around him, dancing and shuffling against one another. Jack felt suffocated. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was in no danger, he couldn’t control the anxiety building up inside him. He tried to see a way out, to spot Joe, but he had no luck. It was as if he was frozen in time, locked in his own body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He could vaguely feel a hand locked in his own leading him somewhere else but he didn’t know where, he didn’t know what was going on anymore. As he heard a door shut, he felt familiar hands on his shoulders, leading him to sit down on what he thought was a bed.

‘Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Babe it’s me’. As he came back to his senses he saw a familiar but concerned face staring at him. Joe was kneeling down in front of him, his face frowned. ‘Just take a deep breathe, I promise everything will be okay’. 

He did as Joe told him and soon felt like he could breathe normally again. Joe always made him feel at ease. He looked around, they were in a bedroom. He quickly wiped the few stray tears falling down his lover’s cheeks.

‘Talk to me’, Joe prompted. But Jack just looked to his hands which had been holding Joe’s so tightly they were beginning to go red. ‘Sorry for scaring you like that’, he replied, visibly embarrassed.

‘Oh Jack’, Joe hugged him tightly, ‘You’ve nothing to be sorry _for_. I was just worried. Should we leave or do you need another minute?’, he asked, retrieving from the hug but never letting go of Jack’s hands. He finally met Joe’s eyes and saw nothing but fondness and concern. The boy really loved him.

He held his pale face in his hands and leant in for a sweet kiss. Jack leant into it, devouring every moment. He loved the boy like he had never loved before and wanted him to feel comforted, to know that he was there for him no matter what. ‘Do you need more time babe?’ ‘I’m okay’, the blond haired boy replied, looking into Joe’s eyes. 

‘I’m always okay when you’re here’.


End file.
